Procrastinating Confessions
by lilrubydevil
Summary: Each graduation, Katsuya and Seto always promise to be best friends forever. And with each graduation, they seem to be growing closer and closer—until they realize what was there all along.


I love it, but I'm afraid I do not own it, only in my dreams and fantasies I do. Hey, maybe it'll come true!

* * *

Each graduation, Katsuya and Seto always promise to be best friends forever. And with each graduation, they seem to be growing closer and closer—until they realize what was there all along.

* * *

**Procrastinating Confessions**

**

* * *

**

Graduation day.

Little six year old Katsuya Jounouchi looked up at Seto Kaiba, his best friend, and smiled cheerfully. "We made it Seto!" he said, happily, waving his kindergarten certificate in the air like the little child he was. His bright brown eyes were shining with happiness and a sense of pride. He felt really grown up; now ready to move onto first grade.

His best friend, Seto Kaiba, smiled back with a small tiny smile of his; hardly showing half of Katsuya's obvious excitement. He looked at his certificate briefly, unsure of what the paper really meant. To him, it was just a piece of paper with their names and their scrawny handwritings written on there. However, he sensed how happy his best friend was and did not want to spoil it for him, so he responded in a light, carefree tone, "Yup, we made it. Onto to first grade!"

Katsuya nodded his head joyfully and then his pretty smile vanished and was replaced with a look of worry. "But Seto…" he started off, shyly and quietly.

"Yes, Jou?" Seto responded, using his nickname inside of his first name. Sometimes, he was just too lazy to sound out his entire name which Seto secretly thought was great and was envious, so he just called him 'Jou', off his last name. He watched his friend carefully, watching him nimble on his lip like he always did when he was nervous. Seto was used to it though; this was what Katsuya always did when he was thinking of what to say or just plain bored.

"What if… we don't stay good friends? What if, next year, we walk in and we're not friends anymore?" Katsuya confessed, looking red for a moment, as if he was embarrassed to have even asked. "You're my best friend… I don't want that to ever change," he clarified even further, his childish voice sounding more mature than usual.

Seto shook his head quickly. "Jou, that's crazy! You and me, friends forever! I promise, nothing's ever going to change."

Katsuya brightened up immediately. "Really?" he squealed, jumping up and down and clapping. "Oh goody! But first, you have to pinky swear."

Katsuya stuck out his right pinky to Seto, his brown eyes happily reassured.

Seto gladly took his pinky out and shook it as well. "Friends forever. Nothing will change, I promise."

* * *

Graduation day.

"Seto! Come on, it's time to get out there!"

"Just a second!" Seto closed his book and got off his seat, placing his book carefully underneath, making sure it was not within in sight. He looked up just in time to see his best friend, Katsuya walk in. He was slightly older now; a young boy of age thirteen years old. Elementary school had passed by rather quickly, just as middle school did. Katsuya still had that childish look about him. He was always so happy and that hadn't changed at all. He grew taller and all the girls had crushes on him, not that Seto was surprised. He had to admit, Katsuya was growing up to be a fairly beautiful person. He was sure he'll find someone.

Katsuya put his hands on his hips and frowned. "Seto Kaiba! You're _reading _on graduation night? How could you!" he scolded jokingly. He shook his head in mock disappointment. That was just like Seto, always reading and reading. Although Katsuya was pretty smart, he often had troubles accomplishing his honor roll whereas his best friend got Principal's over and over, often making Katsuya feel stupid. He got over it though; Seto was naturally smart. Word was that he might be skipping a grade next year. Katsuya was happy for him, but he secretly hoped that he wouldn't. They were best friends and he did not want to be separated.

Seto laughed softly. "I'm sorry Jou! The book was so interesting! I promise, the book is away now. No more tonight. I'll read when I get home."

"You better!" Katsuya said, shaking his finger at him. "Come on, we better go! The sensei is waiting."

"Hold on, let me tie my shoes."

As Seto bent down to tie his shoes, Katsuya took the time to look at his friend, quietly watching him. Seto still had the same appearance over the years. He grew up to become a tall, sturdy looking eighth grader—becoming ninth grader soon. He and Katsuya often worked out together, joking about how many girlfriends they would get. They both did not have any yet, although Katsuya knew that Seto could any girl he wanted. He was turning out to be pretty handsome in his eyes; the prettiest blue eyes he had ever seen and the nicest hair ever that he really envied sometimes. He wished he could be as good looking as Seto was turning out to be…

"All right, I'm ready!" Seto jumped forward, landing just right beside Katsuya. "Let's go! I can't wait to kiss this school goodbye!"

Katsuya grinned but then his smile disappeared. "Seto?"

"Yeah?"

"What if…" he bit his lip, a habit he still hadn't managed to outgrow yet, and looked down. "What if we aren't friends next year? What if something happens and we're no longer friends? What if we don't talk anymore? What if one day you wake up and you realize that you hate me? What would we do?" he blurted out, exaggerating a bit, but expressing his concerns all the same.

Seto looked shocked, but then shook his head firmly. "No. I'm _not _going to let that happen to us. We're best buds, you and me. Nothing will change that. Nothing will ever come between us, I promise."

Katsuya looked into Seto's blue eyes sensing a firm guarantee and slowly nodded. "I know… I'm just… you know, worried…" He paused and laughed a little bit. "That much hasn't changed."

"I promise you, Katsuya, friends forever. You and me."

Katsuya stuck out his pinky finger, just like he did several years ago, making Seto chuckle in response but he pretended not to hear it. It was childish, but he did not care. It was his thing with Seto—pinky swearing. "You pinky swear?"

Seto connected their pinkies. "Forever. I promise."

* * *

Graduation day.

Katsuya readjusted his black cap nervously, biting his lip as he did so. He winced when he felt him bite too hard, probably causing his lip to bleed. Oh well, that was tomorrow's problem. He turned his head to the right, where his best friend, Seto Kaiba sat at. Seto was tapping his foot, waiting impatiently for the principal to call their names already.

It was their high school graduation. Finally, after four years of suffering in Domino High, it was truly over. Time for college… a new era… four new years to begin new adventures… make new friends… and hopefully keep the ones they already have.

Katsuya heard Seto's impatient tapping and finally decided it was enough. He brought his hand down to Seto's, laying it down gently. "Seto, I think you're being too loud," he whispered.

Seto sighed, his head bowed down a bit. Katsuya could see how much he had matured and grown throughout the years. He was no longer the scrawny boy he had grown up with, but a mature adult ready to face the troubles that may lie ahead. He still had his pretty blue eyes, that part would never change. Seto did change his hair occasionally, but nevertheless, it was still perfect.

Katsuya felt his stomach do a little flip flop as he realized how much he had learned to care for the brunette, both as a brother and a friend. He still hadn't removed his hand, not really wanting to. Just recently, he and Seto both admitted that they were both—indeed with shock—that were gay and were attracted to men. It was no problem in Japan; everyone seemed open to homosexuals and that helped solved Katsuya's problems.

Still… he never had a relationship with everyone and his first kiss was still remaining… and he was too afraid to admit who he really wanted to be with…

And that was Seto...

_Meanwhile…_

"Pst…"

Katsuya must not have heard him because he did not respond. It was as if he was off in his own little dreamland, thinking about something. Seto decided that what he wanted to say could wait. It wasn't that important anyway.

His eyes looked over at the direction of his best friend. He could definitely say for sure that Katsuya was one of the most wanted men in high school, with both the ladies and the men. However, Katsuya never did date, insisting that he was saving his first kiss for "the one I've waited for all my life". Seto often questioned who he was, but Katsuya always smiled, as if keeping a secret deep inside of his heart.

Seto felt a pang that wasn't hunger. He was too shy to say this out loud as well, but he had been saving his first kiss for that special person too. He, too, never had a relationship, waiting for the one he wanted for several years to step up. Unfortunately, he wasn't sure he would ever.

He was… Katsuya.

"Hey Seto?"

Seto snapped back into reality and turned his head over to Katsuya. He looked really great today… Seto could say that and truly mean it. His messy blonde hair was still…well, a huge mess, but that wasn't a huge factor today. "Yeah?" he answered back in hushed tone, making sure no one else around could hear.

"What if… if we go to college and realize that we're no longer good friends?" Katsuya confided to Seto, quickly rushing the words. Katsuya knew that he had been asking the same question over and over, but it was the one question that he wondered and feared the most. He often lay up at night thinking and dreading the day that he and Seto were no longer friends. He hoped that day would never come.

Seto shook his head as an answer. "You stupid baka!" he said in a teasing voice, "you asked that every time we graduate!" That was true. That was something Katsuya always seemed to be worrying about. Why? He had no idea. One of life's many mysteries.

"I'm being honest! I'm just worried okay? You're so important to me, and…"

"Shh…" Seto took this time to take Katsuya's hand gently into his. "It's okay, Katsuya. What have I told you before? You and me, always. Nothing will ever change. Friends forever."

Katsuya, not removing his hand from Seto's, took his other hand and stretched out his pinky, a thing from their childhood. "You promise?"

Seto, too, kept his hand in Katsuya's and shook it. "Hell yeah. Always."

When they both let go of the other's hand, they could not help but wonder if that was the only time they would ever do that.

And if not, when?

* * *

Graduation day.

Katsuya wiped his sweaty hand on his pants, looking around the crowded parking lot. Graduation was finally over and after sitting through that two hour ceremony, he was glad to be out in fresh air. However, he was _not _happy with the huge crowd that seemed to be gathering around every single graduate. Luckily, he and Seto had pushed _through _the crowd and onto a hug grassy area where—surprisingly—it was empty.

He let out a sigh of disappointment; his family had not come. That wasn't unusual though. His father and mother could care less and Serenity… he felt a twinge of hurt in his heart, his only person he really cared for didn't come. She was too busy hanging out with her new boyfriend, Duke, but still…

Katsuya shook his head to shake off his thoughts. Doesn't matter. There was one person that was there who was just as important as Serenity…

_In the meantime…_

Seto snuck a peek at Katsuya before turning away. Like his best friend, no family members had attended the ceremony either, not that he could blame then. Hell, if he had his way, he wouldn't have even bothered to get up at all! But… Katsuya insisted, saying it would be "lots of fun" and Seto never _did _find a way to say no so…

Seto scowled. How he loathed being surrounded by crowds. It was annoying. People always shoving and pushing against people to get to their stupid destination. Hello, manners anyone? Pshh… imbeciles… but thank the Lord almighty, he was nowhere near them, otherwise…

"I wish they were here," Katsuya said, hardly speaking above a whisper. He looked at Seto with sad eyes and sparkling tears. "I wish they were here." He sniffed and then he turned away, his back turning towards Seto. He couldn't help it, but he didn't want his best friend to see him cry… not over something as stupid as this…

Seto watched with surprise as Katsuya burst into tears, trying unsuccessfully to stop. His heart seemed to melt and he reached out for him, pulling him into a small bear hug, wrapping Katsuya around with his long slender arms. "It's okay, Katsuya."

Katsuya tried to mumble the words, "I'm okay" but failed. He just realized and continued to cry. He paused to turn around to face Seto, his eyes bright and red. He put his head on his shoulder, something he had never done before, and was amazed to see what comfort that he had given him. He could still feel Seto's strong arms around him, and that felt reassuring.

"It's… not just that…" Katsuya finally managed to say, still holding onto him. "It's… more... there's more…"

Seto, who had started to pat Katsuya gently on the back, hurried to answer. "What are you talking about, Katsuya?" he asked, his voice silky with care. "You can tell me, we're best buds aren't we?"

Katsuya hugged him tighter, wanting to remember how it felt to be—at long last—in his love's arms, even if it was just for a few moments. The time had come, and it was time to tell Seto how he _really _felt… not just as best friends, but more… he had kept it a secret for too long and it was time…

"Seto? I-I… think I love you…"

Pause. Seto stopped patting him and seemed to stop breathing. Katsuya was holding his breath as well, still holding onto him. Seto pulled away from him as gently as possible and stared into his eyes, with a questioning look. "Wh-what? What did you say, Jou? Did you just say…"

Katsuya slowly nodded his head. Seeing Seto's shocked face, he took a step back, starting to stammer. "I-I'm so sorry Seto, I didn't mean to… what I meant was… oh God… I wanted to tell you this ever since high school started… ever since you and I realized that we were… I just wanted to you know… not that we're finally done with education, I thought it was okay to… oh my God, I'm so sorry, I—"

Seto never gave Katsuya the time to finish. He took one step forward and kissed him, forcefully on the mouth, finally receiving and giving his first kiss to his best friend. After two minutes or so, Katsuya moved away and saw Seto's soothing smile. Then he whispered the words like he did many times before:

"You and me, forever, I promise."

And thus, began a relationship that was much more than just best friends.

It was there all along, they just refused to acknowledge it.

* * *

-OWARI-

Whee! I'm ALMOST done with finals! Yay! I can finally post again and be a fanfiction freak that I am… hehe, but ya'll love me because of it… Anyhoo, thanks to all those who wished me good luck on my finals! I THINK I did okay… at least above a C… that's all I need anyway.

So, here is another sucky story written at… 12:07 in the morning… I started this yesterday but I couldn't finish because I was (a) distracted (b) too tired (c) headache or (d) I felt too guilty and decided I needed to study but didn't anyway. IT ALL WORKED OUT ANYWAY! (I hope)

Please, the usual… all I ask is some comments and maybe some CONSTRUCTIVE criticism? I definitely need it…

Thanks guys!

-lilrubydevil-


End file.
